


The Fragmented Fallen

by NinjaCdk



Series: The Fragmented Fallen [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Archangels as Siblings (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Gen, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Lucifer Is A Good Brother, Michael Being as Idiot (Good Omens), Michael is indifferent, Not all of then, Protective Lucifer, The Archangel Being Idiots, The Hell is a Real Bad Place at The Beginning, The Mother of Angels Not is Charlotte yet, Uriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), War in Heaven (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaCdk/pseuds/NinjaCdk
Summary: This is a history about an ancient creature forgotten for everyone and by herself. A betrayed and fragmented brother, By a forgotten ancient magic.Now you will know your story. and know the truth.
Series: The Fragmented Fallen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061669
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to warn you that English is not my source language. So if i make a mistake, Please correct me.  
> Thank u

For a long time in a time when time was still not exactly a concept formed, there was a family. The first family, A family formed by the largest creatures in existence. A celestial family formed by God his wife and his eight children Amenadiel the eldest, Michael the divine justice, Samael the Penance and the Morning Star, Gabriel the Messenger of God, Uriel the lord of light and the seraph of the verse, Azrael the Angel of Death, Aminael the Angel of Nature, and finally the youngest Raphael the Healer and the Starmaker. And this story is about exactly that last angel, an angel who tried to help everyone but ended up being destroyed for doing what is right.

The youngest of the children in that family was different from the rest, he didn't care about his position, only if he could cheer or help someone. He was taken just like his other two twin brothers under the wings of his elder brother Samael who despite the reluctance of his other brothers, taught them their duties and how to control their powers.

Under the wings of his older brother he learned to develop his healing gifts which was his ability to be born. But thanks to the stubbornness of a certain older brother who tried to irritate his other brothers, the younger one learned to create the flaming balls that after a while would come to be known as stars.

And despite the dislike of all his other older brothers at learning that skill, the youngest didn't care, and he started creating. He created, created and created some more. Giving life to thousands of stars of all intensities, sizes and colors. After getting tired of creating stars, he created new things, and with the approval of his parents he named them comet and nebula.

After getting tired of creating celestial bodies in space, the same went to the areas of animal and plant breeding, where he created with his mother a long and slender animal and to the strangeness of many, without legs. Copying her son's creation took both newly created creatures and used their powers to create a staff from the air. He fixed both creatures on the same, making both creatures a permanent piece of the same, made of white and pink gold detailed with small black and white jewels in both eyes.

The life followed in peace for a while, the younger abdicated its Seraphin and Archangel post to be among the lowest angels, through the teachings and skills regardless of their patents and their commanders or their home skills. For many, it is a real inspiration below both of its creators.

However, this peace was short-lived. The war was started by one of the oldest children, moved by a feeling of pride and injustice. Thanks to this the younger Archangel who had resigned his position returned to his duty together he publicly declared on the day of his return that All healers from that moment on were neutral in the war, and should treat all wounded without exception. To your brothers' displeasure.

The Archangel along with his platoon of healers, who worked hard to treat all the wounded. Apparently his neutrality law did not apply to the fighting sides that attacked and wounded healers on the front lines every day, treating their wounded. And thanks to the blind eye made by his brothers, the attacks only increased each day.

Until one day, while the Archangel of healing was out, a soldier carrying a torch and a glass of oil burned part of the infirmary, locking up all the angels who were inside to die burned.

When the fire was seen and the Archangel returned, it was too late. Everyone in that area was dead and the healer broke down in tears of sadness and anger, after moments of regret, anger overtook the Archangel who rose to the heavens and flew to the council where a great battle was taking place and his brothers were gathered.

The battle that followed was interrupted by a gale accompanied by a monstrous wave of power, in that place of the battle the day became night and the very stars that could be seen there shone like one responding to the anger of its creator. Everyone looked up to see the Archangel hovering above the battle burning in such fury that his own wings seemed to be on fire, burning with the power of a thousand stars that same power reflected in his burning golden eyes burning with power and the many tears shed .

When he saw that he had everyone's attention, the Archangel dived, his power, driving many of the angels who were fighting away from that place, while others simply found themselves paralyzed with terror from the vision before him. When he landed, he wasted no time and automatically moved to the front of the celestial council staircase where his brothers were perplexed by the sight.

He went up to the middle of the stairs and turned around looking with angry eyes at the crowd of angels in front of him, and at that moment a drastic change in the way the war was going to follow would be done "From that moment on!" shouted the Archangel of healing, “Healers will no longer be defenseless! My rules about not attacking you were simple and clear, but you still continued to hurt and incapacitate us while still demanding more of us! ” Everyone present in that place could hear the fury present in the Archangel's voice “Starting today! Anyone who attacks one of my healers, no matter which side he is on, will not be treated by the attacked healer! ” The crowds started to protest, and the older Archangels with the exception of the leader of the rebellion too. "SILENCE!" It was shouted, "I am not done yet" The chief of the Healer spoke up turning to face his brothers. “And I also want to inform you that from that day on, healers are allowed to retaliate any attack that was given to them. It doesn't matter the aggressor ”In these words the flaming gaze of the leader of the healers was directed at the messenger Archangel.

The archangel of healing turned, spread his wings and flew away as chaos overtook the crowd that turned to the other archangels demanding answers. At that very moment the fury of the Archangels in the middle for the youngest grew.

Seeing the brothers' fury at the youngest growing up, an angel seized his chance, and guided The Messenger into the forbidden part of the library and despite the messenger's little excitement he convinced him to remove the suggested book from the shelf. It began to leaf through it, observing its contents, until it reached a specific chapter and at that very moment he knew what it would be used for.

The war came to an end in an unexpected way. When the rebel's twin attacked and wounded his brother and the Creator's voice swept the skies, exiling the rebels to a well of fire and brimstone. That day hundreds of angels were cast out of Heaven, far from the love of God and His light. And after the initial shock of seeing and hearing his foster brothers being pulled out of the divine light, peace once again reigned in Heaven.

Everything seemed to be going well, but little by little envy started to consume the middle brothers and thanks to the fact that the older Archangel had left to guard the gates of the new rebels' home, and the twin of the same was very busy leading the repairs to the silver city and the absence of the twins of the youngest the unthinkable would happen, and thanks to that small incident driven by the anger of an Archangel who lost those he considered his equals in war, generated a plausible excuse for those who envied him for his power and hated him for his actions, will do the unimaginable.

That afternoon while healing a patient following the first fall, the doors were opened wide open. While the Healer was incapacitated, his patient was killed by a spear stuck in his chest, after all there could be no witnesses of what would happen from now on. And on his last breaths the impaled angel saw the Healer being dragged away.

His brothers held him while he struggled and begged for help without understanding what was going on. They chained him to the floor and the messenger took the book and started reading the ritual.

Shortly after that, the sound of the words reached the Healer who began to struggle, the pain that took him was indescribable. The soul of his being broke in four, separating into parts different bodies that formed a single being his Empathy, His imagination, His intelligence and His Strength. However in the eyes of his brothers only two parts were necessary, so they dragged those who were not wanted to the edge of the fire abyss, and threw them there, at that moment a story began that would change everything.


	2. Crawley, The Serpent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my dear godness! this take me forever @-@  
> But yep,here i am so... here's another chapter.
> 
> And Happy New Year Guys ;3

It landed in a crater full of steaming sulfur. The infernal flames burned its essence, corrupted its being and left behind a pain beyond being unbearable.

He swam and crawled to the edge and with the strength he had left he rose to rise from the flames. His body cried out for him to give up moving and rest, but the new demon knew it was not safe there.

The fallen got up from the ground with difficulty and went aimlessly further into the infernal fields, the walk was difficult thanks to his wounds and broken wings. Of course he could try to heal himself, but the fall and what came before exhausted him completely.

After a long walk, finally after what seemed like an eternity he found what looked like a city. The place was similar to a fortress that surrounded what looked like the beginning of a large black rock castle.

He went through a hole in the high walls, dodging the guards. Inside the city, he went on to what appeared to be an abandoned spot and inside after several checks and rechecking, he finally allowed himself to rest.

Time passed and the nameless fallen realized that in reality, the city was not much better off than outside. Demons were threatening and killing themselves everywhere they looked. The guards did nothing to stop them and when they did it was simply for them to attack themselves.

But today it promised to be a different day, because as soon as he stepped outside, he spotted a large cluster of demons gathering in what must have been an attempt at a central square. When he approached, he finally saw what was causing the great uproar. In the center of the square mounted on a huge hellish horse was none other than Morningstar himself.

"Hell demons," Lucifer said opening his arms "I even after a long watch I found an entrance to the garden" He said with pride and a maniac smile, "Because of that I want a volunteer to try to get in there and cause chaos among the new creations of the Almighty ”

Despite the old uproar, no one there tried to volunteer, after all who would be crazy enough for that? Everyone knew that the guardian angels were cherubs, and that they would have no qualms about exterminating any demon foolish enough to try to enter the garden.

The fallen serpentine started trying to get away from the crowd, determined to return to the place he now called home. But what he didn't notice was that his escape did not go unnoticed by the Devil's eyes.

"You there! The serpent ”The crowd turned to where the Morningstar was looking and spotted the demon, who was soon dragged by the others to come face to face with the Devil" Congratulations! You just got the chance to represent hell on earth, "said the Devil with a manic smile on his face. "Now go over there and don't come back until you've done something"

He grabs the smaller demon and brings him face to face and whispers in his ear “Don't you dare let me down ... serpente” He throws the same thing on the ground in front of him without ceremony. “ Beelzebub provide this serpent with a human body as quickly possible and send him up there "The lord of the flies bows in recognition" Yezz my king "The Devil waves in recognition making a gesture of shooing the remaining crowd" The rest of you are dismissed "

The crowd disperses, leaving only the newly named serpent, the lord of flies and his guards. “Get up and follow me, zzerpent, let'zz get this over with” Without many options left, the fallen man gets up and starts following the infernal prince through the city to the castle entrance.

After entering the castle they went as far as the hellish dungeons should be and inside the demon was presented to a hanging shell resembling a life-size human doll, it was pale with completely white eyes, with no striking detail in its features, and hair of an almost transparent white.

"Get in there," said the prince, ripping the shell off the shelf. "As zzoon as you are there, the body must adapt to your taste." The serpentine demon looked at the body at his feet with suspicion. However, the infernal prince was not well known for his patience, after all patience is an angelic virtue and an angelic virtue is not something that is found naturally in hell.

Then Beelzebub grabs the serpent by the throat and hurls it over the empty shell, which immediately absorbs the demon's dark and corrupted soul into itself. making it more physical and able to go unnoticed by the humans who inhabited the garden. And hopefully, it would help you hide your aura from the Cherubs.

As soon as the merger with his physical body came to an end, he didn't even have time to reorient himself before being thrown, grabbed and dragged through the castle until he was thrown in front of a huge steep tunnel that went up to the ceiling, and that it went on for a seemingly endless distance.

The prince stood beside him, his face completely disinterested in the lesser demon, he waited until he rose from the ground before saying, turning around and starting to walk away. But before leaving the prince stopped and said without turning around "And zzerpent know one lazzt thing" Looking sideways at the demon with a murderous look "If you fail ... Don't come back"

The serpent, which until that moment was standing looking at the infernal prince with a fright, nods in his direction and starts to stagger towards the tunnel. It spreads its now physical wings and fires down the tunnel towards the surface.

He left somewhere in the middle of the desert, in the middle of the sunset, and he was bathed by the soft rays of the evening and the light breeze that raised some of the sand from the seemingly infinite desert, and he despite knowing that he had a mission , and that his life depended on completing it successfully, but he couldn't help but spend some time enjoying that magnificent sight,

He couldn't help but find the sky painted in the most different shades of yellows, oranges and reds charming with the big ball of fire that generated light to the planet disappearing on the horizon and giving its place to the natural satellite and the stars. His stars, the same ones he had created in another life and that had been taken from him, as well as his old home, and like everything else.

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes but it did not allow them to spill. And that first night the serpent was content to just sit in the immensity of cold sand and look at the night sky, locking up its systems and its constellations.

When the sun started showing signs of its return, the serpent knew it could no longer stand there, so it headed towards where it could feel the concentration of sacred energy that would hopefully be the garden.

And when the sun finally finished rising on the horizon, The Serpent had just slid down the walls of the great wall into the garden, and had hidden itself in the foliage to escape the thousands of unwanted eyes, both of humans and from Angels.

He watched the two humans who were there in the garden, he saw their habits and also saw how dissatisfied was the one that the male human called Lilith, and how she was always rolling her eyes and arguing with everyone and everything that they dared to give orders, whether they were angels or not.

He watched them all day until the sun went out again and the moon gave way and when the angels guarding the humans stopped prowling the garden and returned to their posts on the great wall.

He went out again at night again and this time went further to the center of the garden towards a water source that was there. It was located in a small clearing next to a small hill that had a small waterfall in it. The floor of the area was filled with the most diverse and colorful flowers. approaching the water's edge and for the first time since his fall he looked at himself.

The serpent first looked its infernal form through the water, He observed its dark, decaying and serpentine body its body was similar to a Naga full of scales completely black and red, its eyes were of a demonic gold and its black wings before full of points shiny like their stars now resembled a completely black abyss.

After analyzing his demonic form in detail, the serpent lost the courage to look at his human body, so without even noticing it changed to the same shape he was facing in the pond. He sat beside it looking at the sky and thinking about what he had lost and what he had become now.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not even hear the human woman approaching him, nor did he see her when she sat beside him and only discovered about her presence when she spoke to him.

"What are you looking at?" The Serpent almost jumped out of its fright skin quickly rising away from the human, but the moment it left, it slipped and fell into the lake, wetting itself completely and making the human laugh.

"Haha ha! Oh gosh! Haha! Are you alright?" She approached, extending her hand to the totally soggy demon who approached the bank in irritation. The demon looks at the hand extended to him angrily but still accepts the help to get out of the lake. "You shouldn't approach people like that, you know?"

The human had the decency to look at least ashamed "I'm sorry you seemed lost in thought" She finishes pulling the demon and takes a good look at the same "After all what are you?" she asks “No offense but you look nothing like what I’ve seen here in this place and you don’t even look like those angels looking at me and Adam”

'Oh, so that's the name of the other human' The demon thinks, before turning his gaze to the woman standing in front of him "I am a demon" said the serpent, hoping the woman would retreat away from him, but she didn't in fact she did just the opposite and approached even closer to the demon.

After Lilith studied the demon in front of her face to face she shrugged and sat down again at the lake, motioning for the demon to sit beside her, The serpent that was still watching the human makes a movement with his hand banishing from itself the water that was dripping from it into the lake again leaving it dry. Both sit in silence for the next few hours, until the sun rises again and the human says goodbye to the demon.

"Um ... I don't think I ever asked what your name is anymore?" The demon doesn't know how to answer the question, "I don't have one", The human looks at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Why not?" She asks curiously, and the Serpent shrugs indifferently and replies, "I haven't found a name even though it sseems right." he looks back at Lilith who is staring at him "Maybe I can find a name for you" she tells him smiling, him casting an amused look before answering "Who knows"

The Serpent looks at it for a moment and an idea crosses his mind so he says "Can I make you an offer?" She raises a curious eyebrow and responds "Sure, say it", "Why don't you eat from the tree in the center of the garden" He says conjuring one of the apples in his hands and offering her "No thanks, Serpent but I'm not interested" he looks for her surprise, and bite the apple himself "Oh, ok." He responds with a shrug.

She looks at him in surprise “Won't you insist that I eat the apple? or force me to eat her? "He turns his gaze on her with a smile" Honey, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to "he looks amused" It was just an idea you had the right to refussse "she looks at him and gives him a sincere smile "You are the first person to tell me that"

Both continued for several days until one night Lilith turned to the demon and asked, "Can I tell you something?" The lying demon looks in her direction and responds "Ssure" he says hissing, She looks up as if thinking about how to say what she wanted.

"I sincerely hate Adam." She says, still not looking at him "Why?" He looked at her curiously "He is very controlling, and also a keen to know everything" She replies before turning to the demon, He raises an eyebrow at that "and why don't you let go of him?" She looks at him wordlessly before looking away again "I don't think I thought about that, you know"

The Serpent looks at it for a moment before looking back at the sky "If you want my opinion, I think that'ss what it is about" It looks at you confused. “You know, free will, the ability to choosse” He turns towards the human “Can you choose then what preventsss you from leaving him?” She looks at him for a while and then turns her gaze to the lake. the silence goes on for a while until she says "Would you help me escape?" She asks looking hopefully at the Serpent.

And the demon knows he shouldn't be helping her, but he can't leave her suffering like that. It just wasn't right. So he helps her escape, he carries the dead of the night until after the walls He knows from there it will be on their own more she seems happy with the prospect of things.

Lilith hugs the demon in farewell, and when she walks away she looks him in the eye and says "You know, I think I have a name for you" The serpent tilts its head inquisitively. "You have?" He asks the human who has now moved away from his arms “Yes, if you will allow me to give my opinion. I believe Crawley suits you. despite feeling that something is missing ”

"Cr-aw-ley" He says testing the name in his language and thinking for a moment, yes he agrees with it something is missing, but currently it will do so he smiles at Lilith who is looking at him hopefully.

"Yesss, I agree with you, it's a good name, thanksss" he says, bowing his head slightly. She smiles at him "I'm going to miss you Crawley, The Serpent" He returns the smile on his lips in the best way that a serpent could smile "Likewise, Lilith".

She waves to him and heads for the desert as the night goes on. Crawley watches her until she disappears into the immensity, "Take care girl" he says as a farewell to the immensity before returning to the garden.

The next morning when everyone came back, the one in the garden stood up as if nothing had changed. However, Adam is the first to repair his wife's absence, and he goes after the garden cherubs to question her, this ends up triggering a search for which ends up attracting the attention of none other than the Almighty.

After that, Eve is raised more apparently both Crawley and Adam agreed that she was nothing like her predecessor, but even as Crawley observed the first time, he saw every time Eve tried to please Adam and also draw attention to yourself.

That night that followed Crawley gained courage again to do something he had been putting off since his first meeting with Lilith. He returned to the clearing he claimed as his own and approached the lake again. Only this time, instead of looking at his demonic form, he looked at his human form.

His human body had not changed anything that he saw hanging on the walls of hell, he was still pale, transparent and lifeless with the only striking difference being his eyes that instead of being completely white were now golden, with pupils cut like those of one of the serpents he once raised.

He looked wrong, that body looked so wrong in his vision, and at his command the body began to change the skin before pale and translucent gained a slight healthy glow his white hair and lifeless won the long flaming curls that always belonged to his body and face became more angular and sharp. more in an attractive way, and he was happy with the changes he saw.

The next day Crawley changed his shape, after spending the whole night in his human form he became a small snake, after all he had work to do and he no longer had time to wind up.

Although Eve also had a unique charm, she couldn't keep Adam's attention to herself for a long time and because she was so innocent and curious she also didn't see the demon approaching her through the grass.

Crawley in his serpent form approached the human and offered it to the apple, and after very little consideration it took it and took a bite of it and then offered it to Adam, thus creating the first human sin and sealing the fate of herself and her partner.

The serpent watched when God appeared with his light and expelled the humans from the garden. He also observed the angels who were guarding the gates and saw in their eyes the disdain they had for humans, they all had the same look, except one, O Angel of the east gate.

And Crowley, despite all his sense of self-preservation, climbed up the east wall surrounding Eden, and approached the angel. When he finally got up there he changed his shape and looked at the angel with a malicious smile "-Well it fell like a lead balloon".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very mush appreciated and i answered them all, so feel free to comment ;)


End file.
